A Flower Covered In Mist
by Escaped Mental Author
Summary: Mukuro decides to hit Tsuna where it hurts the most by kidnapping the person he loves the most. While the unsuspecting Kyoko doesn't know whats going to happen.  KyokoXMuroku one shot with lemons inside


Name: Flowers Hidden By Mist

Pairing: KyokoXMukuro

Anime: Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Rating: M

Mukuro sat in the makeshift throne that had been set up in the abounded building that was currently being used as base. He sighed heavily polishing his trident as his deadly eyes glared down at a very tired and injury covered Futta, as he lay on the ground, holding his cut up stomach. Mukuro pushed his dark purple pineapple style hair back as he gave his signature laugh his eyes going to an evil glare. "Kufufufu tell me who is the one that this new Vongola loves the most?" He inquired aiming his weapon down at the injured young body, using his hypnotic powers to influence the child.

"Her name is K-kyoko Sasagawa," Futta uttered out breathlessly before passing out, that one bit of forced control was the last straw as he hit the ground from exhaustion. Mukuro's evil grin lit up wickedly as he began to chuckle thinking of his next move. He summed up Ken; Mukuro's usual glare shot daggers through his fellow escapee. Ken shifted uncomfortably as the look thoroughly unsettled him. He shook a bit awaiting orders from Mukuro as he looked away trying not to make eye contact with his leader. "Bring me this Kyoko girl Ken and don't you dare fail me," Mukuro demanded in his usually cold voice aiming the trident right for Ken's neck.

Ken nodded quickly turning like a scared animal, as he ran from the base scared out of his wits. He scurried around to find his target, searching all over town. He searched all day to try and find Kyoko. Sadly he didn't have much luck as he kept getting lost or finding the wrong person. Sadly he wasn't good at stealth like Chikusa was, and his lack of brain cells from too many head injuries didn't help the situation much either.

Though on the other side of town Kyoko wasn't having a good day, everything had gone wrong for her. Tsuna had been busy all day so they didn't even get to spend time together; it drove her trying to figure out why she was getting upset over a silly thing like that. Then Bianchi shoved a white cardboard box in her hands calling it a gift before running off for some unknown reason. Kyoko looked at the box a bit scared to open it, though the curious side of her was too much. Slowly she opened the boxes lid afraid of what was inside. Then she saw it underneath the lid was a set of pure orange lingerie. It consisted of a silk bra with a very low cut to the point you could see the breasts of someone who put it on, it had a see through dress hanging from it and a tight matching thong that barely covered anything.

Kyoko turned a full tomato red as she looked into the box stunned at what was inside. Slowly she began to pick up the gift thinking about what to do; Kyoko didn't want to hurt Bianchi by returning it. She sighed softly deciding to at least try it on as she began to strip off anything she wore, Ken climbed u into a nearby tree looking in through the window. He stopped dead at the sight of the enchanting, beautiful Kyoko. He stared down every last aspect from her light brown hair to her soft beautiful milk chocolate eyes. Ken looked lower to Kyoko's rounded breasts, with the pink perky nipples. His vision went lower still as he couldn't and didn't want to stop himself, he stopped at her smooth perfectly shaven sex.

Kyoko looked down at her B cup breasts, touching the right one softly as she let out a soft sigh. "Does Tsuna not like me because my breasts aren't big like that slut Haru's," Kyoko thought out loud, not even aware that she said it. Thinking about what to do Ken watched, trying his best to ignore the large tent in his pants. Kyoko looked down at the lingerie, smiling softly as she began to put it on covering her naked body much to Ken's disappointment. She walked over to the large mirror that was set up in her room and began to model for herself in it.

Ken continued to watch as he crept to the window and pried it open as silent as he could trying not to get caught. Kyoko saw him through the mirror as she spun around shocked; she stared at him quietly for a moment and opened her mouth to scream.

Ken jumped in quickly covering her soft lips with his rough hand and pinned her hard. Kyoko impacted onto the ground harder then Ken intended and it knocked her out cold. Ken's eyes shot open as he knew someone would have heard that and finding them like this wouldn't end well. He quickly scooped his victim's limp body up and shot out the window, running away as best he could carrying someone. He made it out just as Kyoko's mother came up to investigate the strange noise in her daughter's bed room.

Ken ran back towards the base as best he could without drawing any attention to himself, though it wasn't that easy with so many people out on the streets and Kyoko in her new lingerie. Somehow he managed to make it back before anyone did notice as he brought Kyoko into Mukuro's room putting her down on the cold floor. Quickly he turned running out like an animal tail between its legs, whimpering like a wounded dog. Kyoko stirred groaning in pain as her hand touched the back of her head, the source of her pain at for the moment as she rose slowly.

Mukuro smiled in the pure darkness, it was so malicious and unsettling that it caused his newest victim to shutter in terror, making a small Eep in the process. Kyoko scrambled back against a wall, looking around to try and find out where she was. "What's wrong scared of little old me kufufu," Mukuro spoke out slowly, getting up as he walked into the light. His jacket was missing leaving only his mist design shirt and baggy pants which hung a lot lower than usual. Kyoko couldn't help but stare from his pale skin to his enchanting yet ominous soft blue eyes, slowly a blush appeared on her cheeks. She even found his purple hair to be beautiful for a man.

Just then Kyoko realized what she had on; hastily she closed her legs tightly, closing her arms around her chest trying to hide her breasts. She screamed out in fear her body shaking a bit as Mukuro's smile widened there was nothing he liked better then listening to the sound of another living being crying out in terror. Mukuro walked over touching Kyoko's cheek softly with the back of his hand, rubbing her soft warm skin slowly. Tears welled up in Kyoko's eyes, though for some reason her legs started to open slowly as her breath slowed. She had never once experienced anything sexual, she didn't even masturbate. Every time she tried something or the thought even came to mind that innocent little girl inside of her pushed it away. But somewhere in her man she wanted this, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, this was one of her darkest fantasies. The thought made Kyoko's stomach churn at the fact she wanted to be raped.

Mukuro chuckle again tracing his hand up slowly and then down to her chin, lifting up her head down slowly, bringing her own heated body up with his cold hands. She shuddered her blush widening, breathing out a soft wanting moan. "Are you going to rape me?" Kyoko moaned out putting one hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest. Mukuro smiled turned venomous as he entertained the idea, imagining what it would be like with the Vongolas love. "Maybe, but I thought that you were in love with someone," Mukuro spoke slowly as his hand tan down her sides slowly as he licked his lips slowly.

Almost like a response Kyoko leaned in kissing him softly, her mouth opening slightly. Mukuro didn't pass up the opportunity snaking his own tongue into her mouth, as it forced hers up. She kissed back hard, wrapping her tongue around his moving it around with her own. Kyoko moaned out softly as Mukuro's hand slid into her see though dress going to the thong. Kyoko's eyes went wide as she pulled back breathing hard her eyes wide with fear. "You've obviously never experienced anything like this am I right," Mukuro purred out as he looked down at her with dominant almost wicked eyes. Kyoko looked up at him shuddered just from that look he was giving her. Mukuro could see the answer in her eyes as he slipped a hand into the thong as Kyoko tried to pull back only to be met with an arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her in closer.  
"Well I'm going to change that today Kyoko," Mukuro cooed kissing her deeply, moving his tongue into her mouth forcibly, as it moved inside of her mouth. Kyoko didn't know or care how Mukuro knew her name as she kissed back her tongue tracing around hers. Her body started to shake as she could feel his hand rubbing up against her lower lips a finger softly flicking at the clit. He continued mercilessly as he started to grind two fingers against her lower lips hard, smiling as he felt them grow wet from her juices. Kyoko shook kissing deeper still as her body pressed against Mukuro's cold body as her legs started to shake a bit. He saw the moment of weakness and slammed two fingers deep inside of her wet virgin folds. Kyoko's body went limp for a moment as her hands gripped his shoulders hard as she shook heavily. Mukuro fingered her hard and long, forcing out her juices as he kept up the kiss, forcing his tongue in deep. Kyoko lay against him moaning into the kiss, letting him finger her as she grew wetter, her juices dripping over his fingers.

Mukuro added a third finger pumping and twisting them within her as they rubbed against her inner walls, reaching right for a sensitive area. Kyoko shook it was too much for her first time doing this, she pulled back moaning out loudly her legs shaking as he hit a nerve. The reaction was almost instant Kyoko moaned out in near ecstasy as she came, her entire body shaking with the force of the orgasm. "Please n-no more I can't take it," Kyoko panted out slowly trying to regain her composure before she fell to the ground from exhaustion. For a moment all Kyoko could see was the ceiling as Mukuro pinned her to the ground. One hand was used to pin her arms above her head, the other fingered her still, collecting up juices in cum. He pulled it from the fabric, it was soaking wet with cum and her juices just like the thong. His eyes looked into hers with that devious look as he placed he sucked one clean, putting the other two by her mouth. Kyoko's eyes went wide realizing what her captor wanted her to do, the thought seemed insane to her but she didn't resist, she sucked on the tips for a moment sucking down the two fingers licking them clean.

Mukuro smiled a rather Cheshire like grin as he pulled his fingers back licking the last bit off smiling enjoying the taste of her. Kyoko blushed even more seeing him do that as she leaned up kissing him softly, this time she tried to move her tongue into his mouth, turning red as she did it. Mukuro kissed back, deep and long, moving his free hand down as he pulled down her soaked thong slowly, exposing her slick dripping wet pussy. Kyoko blushed even more feeling that one last bit of fabric disappear; though at this point she didn't care. Mukuro pulled back a bit, stripping off his shirt revealing his pale, scarred body and muscles.

She pulled from the kiss licking down his neck slowly as her eyes closed. He smiled even more letting out a soft moan as he undid his pants, opening his boxers letting out a full sized hard on he had been hiding from his captive. Kyoko looked down and saw his erection, she looked stunned for a moment she had never even seen a man's cock before. Mukuro enjoyed watching the innocent reaction so much as he leaned in chuckling. "Do you like it that's going to be inside you in just a few moments," He whispered into Kyoko's ear his breath tickling her as she blushed even more.

"Your joking right it's huge, that things going to break me," Kyoko stuttered out in fear, blushing as she looked up at him and was surprised to find he was deathly serous. She struggled a bit under Mukuro's tough grasp. He leaned into another kiss oddly enough Kyoko stopped, that kiss was all she needed in reassurance. Mukuro positioned himself, his cocks head pressing right into her virgin pussy, slowly entering in. Kyoko gasped as her body shook softly feeling the tip press into her body. "Please be gentle it's my first time," She panted out only to be met by another deep kiss. Mukuro smiled again thrusting his whole cock down to the base inside of her virgin pussy. Kyoko twisted and shook in pain feeling him enter her fully; she barely even had time to breathe. Mukuro showed no mercy even then, he began to thrust hard and long, each time it felt like he managed to get even deeper into his prisoners body.

Tears welled up in Kyoko's eyes as she grabbed his bare shoulders, her nails digging in hard. Mukuro smiled shuddering from the pain; she even felt the reaction due to his hardness deep within her. Kyoko shook in pain, though she enjoyed it more than anything, it made her feel sick thinking that she could enjoy this. Mukuro continued on, thrusting deep and hard as he moved a hand down pulling her bra enough so that the breasts would pop right out, he went down licking and sucking both of them down hard. Kyoko moaned and screamed out her body giving in as wrapped her arms around his back her nails digging into his shoulder blades, leaving raw red marks. Mukuro moaned out as he felt the pain, he continued thrusting deeper and faster, letting his entire manhood enter and exit her.

Kyoko moaned out still, slowly starting to enjoy it as she wrapped her legs around his waist forcing every last inch of his cock into her, encouraging him to continue. Mukuro began to thrust even more now; they became more wild and random each time hitting a sensitive spot. "More please more, I love it," Kyoko yelled out in pure pleasure as she freed a hand, using it to pull Mukuro's head up as she kissed him deeply. Mukuro returned the kiss with passion as he continued on, his entire manhood shaking hard from all the building cum. She felt it as she began to rock her hips in time with his; this allowed Mukuro much deeper accesses as he went as deep as was possible at the time.

Kyoko knew what was coming and what it would mean if he let it out inside of her at this point it didn't matter to her, she was willing to surrender her entire being to her captor. Mukuro continued breaking the kiss as he bit into her neck softly smiling. "I'm going to cum you know what that could mean for you," he whispered into her ear in that usually mischievous voice. Kyoko blushed holding him tightly, her dripping pussy tightening around his length as she panted softly. "I don't care about any of it please I'm yours," she breathed out slowly, unable to stop herself at all. Mukuro slammed his cock in harder, hitting right against a sensitive spot as that pushed Kyoko over the edge. She cried out in ecstasy, cumming for the first time not wanting or able to stop.

Mukuro felt the orgasm and continued moving through out it, unable to hold back he let out a loud moan cumming within her. As Kyoko felt his warm seed enter inside of her body she tensed, her nails digging in much deeper as her head dipped back and her back arched. Her eyes flickered shut as she couldn't take anymore, not on her first time at least, she nuzzled against Mukuro smiling softly. He put his arms around her, he thought that was the lease he could do for her. "I love you," Kyoko muttered slowly, closing her eyes as she fell asleep in his arms smiling, not able to finish her statement. Mukuro looked down at her, genuinely stunned that she would say something like that, unable to hear his name being said in her sleep. "Love, this isn't love not in any way." Mukuro sighed out looking down at his captive as he stayed within her as she rested.

Well this is the story um please no bashing creative responses are defiantly appreciated

Mukuro: Kufufu now this was a lot of fun

Me: Shut up man . though it was fun to write

Kyoko: Your both assess


End file.
